Current telephony systems allow a user to define an order in which a call is routed when the user cannot be reached at one or more numbers. Accordingly, a caller may be unable to control how his or her call is routed to the user although there may be a preferred or more efficient calling order. Furthermore, defining the call order, e.g., when done by the user, is generally a manual process that may require significant investments of time, especially if the user must define a call order for each and every contact in his or her address book.